Live Evil
by I Love The Doctor
Summary: Live Evil. A brand of clothing everyone wears. And now all of them are starting to dye. But why? Sherlock his daughter and his dad must now find out!


I coughed into my jacket selves as I slowly walked down the ally way on the dark cold night of September 5th 2041. I felt water hit my cheek softly. Then another hit my arm. I looked up as the sky opened its gigantic mouth and began to pour. I cursed at myself for not bringing my umbrella.

But today is a day when I get to see them both. So I turned my collar up and hit my notebook and pencil in my coat, and carried on with my walk. Then I found the café they told me to meet them at. The café where I first met my grandfather.

I pushed the door open and stepped inside. I looked around and spotted the two. Sitting in a booth near the back. The same booth where my father introduced me to my new life. I slowly walked over, neither of the men looking up. I then slipped off my coat to revile my black suit that match the older looking man's. He had curly black hair and bluish greenish eyes. I was like a replica of him. But my hair was longer and was straight till it hit the middle of my back and then it curled go meet my waist.

The second man looked a bit younger, with a tweed jacket, a white dress shirt and a red bow tie. Typical. His hair was in his normal quiff and his green eyes looked down, probably at his watch. Am I late? I took the bench across from the two men, dropping my notebook onto the table, getting their attention. They both looked up at me.

We all sat in silence as I straightened my sleeves and looked from one man to the other.

"I'm not going to hug first." I spoke, my accent warping into a Scottish. I just got back from something in Scotland. Aliens and that kind of stuff.

"Neither am I." Said the younger looking man, straightening. The other man just looked at me. After a few moments we all broke out into grins.

I stood.

"Daddy!" I said happily as I hugged the curly haired man.

"Hello Jessica." He said, hugging back. I pulled away. This man's name is Sherlock Holmes. I am Jessica Holmes, his daughter. I then walked to the other side of the booth

"Hello Granddad." I said, hugging the younger looking man back

"Hello Jess." He said, kissing my fore head. I smiled, pulling away before sitting down again.

"So what have I missed while I was gone. Don't give me those looks. There's something wrong." I said, crossing my arms. "Besides the text father sent me." I pulled out my phone and showed it to them

It read

'Meet at Kenton café 14:10

-SH h and the Doctor!'

"There was an extra h meaning that granddad snatched it from you at mid-sentence and didn't bother to edit it before sending it. Which means you were in a rush and worried." I said, then putting my phone away.

"She is your daughter." I heard Granddad mumble.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not." I smirked. "So what's wrong?" Dad tossed a jacket over to me. I took a quick sniff.

"Gorse." I said wrinkling my nose.

"No don't smell it, read the tag." Granddad said "It smells like a pig." I opened the jacket up and looked at the tag

"Live Evil?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. People who have been wearing this have been… dying." Dad said

"Dying how?" I looked at him.

"Sickness. Alien sickness." Granddad spoke.

"As in which ones?"

"Jadoon hives. Dalek pocks. Time lord colds." Granddad began but I stopped him

"Time Lord Colds?" My eyes widened. I used to get these when I was little. Felt like I was going to die every time.

"Yes." Dad said. "They've also had the Gallifrayen stomach eater." I winced at the name. The Gallifrayen stomach eater is this but that gets into your system, then over the course of a few days if not removed, it eats your stomach than pops out of your tummy and you're dead.

"Nasty." I said, throwing the jacket back. I quickly whipped my hands off. "What do we do?" I straightened my posture.

"We need to break into Live Evil towers. Then we need to confront Ginger Evil."

* * *

**Hope you liked this. Hope you liked the name 'Ginger Evil' thought it would be nice to put the hair color the Doctor wants then the word 'Evil'. And the part about the text I barrowed from Violet Verner's Oncoming Storms and Eastwinds, a very good story and I think you should all go check it out. Might find it sort of familiar at first... no I did not steal it, we just happened to have the same idea!**


End file.
